Personal water craft have been developed with a low center of gravity such that when located in an aquatic environment the seat member and controls are always in an upright position. In recent years advances have been made in the hulls of personal water craft to develop a unitary structure without drag such that high speed stability is achieved to permit the personal water craft to plane on essentially a small surface in an aquatic environment. Even though the steering mechanisms for such personal water craft allow for control and turns at times because of waves it is possible to dump an operator into the aquatic environment. The controls for personal water craft are such that when an operator is dumped into the aquatic environment the engine shuts down or stops. Thereafter, the operator swims to the personal water craft and grabs onto a hand hold and climbs onto the seat.
The seats on personal water craft are now sized to allow one, two or even three people to ride at one time. Unfortunately, if one person is dumped into the aquatic environment the remaining riders also will be dumped at substantially the same time. Now all riders people need to remount the personal water craft, however, if the weight of the riders approach the capacity of the personal water craft when both one or two riders attempt to mount the personal water craft from the same side, their combined weight may cause the personal water craft to rotate about the center of gravity giving the impression of tipping before they can get onto the seat. This can be solved by the riders mounting the personal water craft for opposite sides or from the rear of the personal water craft o Unfortunately when mounting from the rear care must be taken to avoid the steering nozzle. It has been suggested that a step could be attached to the rear of the personal water craft however such device would add drag to the unitary structure and holes must be drilled into the unitary structure to fix such step thereto. The use and attachment of such step has not received strong support since drag will reduce speed and by drilling into the unitary structure, stress points may be introduced to the unitary structure which could eventually cause a crack therein.